gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faustin Bratva
The Faustin Bratva, later known as the Rascalov Bratva, is a gang featured throughout the Grand Theft Auto IV story arc, as well as making a short appearance in The Lost and Damned. Also becoming the Antagonist Gang in Grand Theft Auto: Tales of Liberty City. History Background The Faustin Bratva was founded by Mikhail Faustin with Dimitri Rascalov during early 1991, shortly after the end of the Cold War. At the time, when both men were still in Russia, it was a mere two-men organization, with both Faustin and Dimitri sold hash for tourists in the Red Square, as well as being convinced for murder. In 1995 they moved to Liberty City. Eventually, prior to 1998, Faustin, now a family man, and Dimitri, still single, moved to Liberty City, the United States. They both based in Hove Beach, where they formed a Russian gang, soon to be known as the Faustin Bratva. In Hove Beach another Russian Mafia was located, the Petrovic Bratva, led by the strongest Russian mobster in the city, Kenny Petrovic. The two gangs managed to co-exist, although the relationship between the two worsened as Faustin began to suffer from drug addiction and paranoia. In 1999, the Faustin has been an Associate with Several people and wanted other several people, like Bonnie Abarca for burning down the Yacht, They associate with The Lost Brotherhood, also, their Operation American Safari (take down Petrovic man) is successful with the help from Henry, They are also targeting Sharon "Ron" Marrone, John Miguel Adams and Thomas Monroe to kidnap or Killed. Next, they were influential over 3 Families, the McReary (Irish Mafia) and the Messina (Italian Mafia) and have a plan to associate with Albanians, but Failed. Even the Faustin tried to rise again, Henry and Bonnie still in Action, Sharon has been Protected for 3 times and Henry causing frictions between The Lost and The Faustin Bratva, make the Lost no longer too friendly with them, but the time Turn in 2000, Vladimir Glebov, Ivan Bytchkov, Sergei and Andrei entering the Syndicate Using his money, Faustin opened the Perestroika club and Comrades bar as fronts for the Mafia's members, the latter was directly managed by Vlad. Faustin also got shares from Joseph Kaplan's sex shop, The Peep Hole Events of GTA IV Early connections with Niko Bellic In 2008 Vlad begins employing Niko Bellic as his hired gun as Niko's cousin, Roman, owes money for Vlad. Niko is forced to do several missions for the loan sharks, including collecting protection money from a Chinese shop and a Laundromat, stealing a Blista Compact, and eliminating Ivan for insulting Faustin. However, upon discovering that Vlad slept with Roman's girlfriend, Niko chases down and kills Vlad. Vlad's death eventually discovered by Dimitri and Faustin, who send Andrei to capture the Bellic cousins. Faustin executes Andrei in rage for bringing the two to his house, while giving Niko a choice to work with the Bratva, to which Niko agrees so Roman will live. At this point, Dimitri sees Niko's usefulness to help him become the new leader of the Bratva. Fall of Mikhail Faustin After several missions, Faustin orders Niko to assassinate Lenny Petrovic, Kenny's son, much to Dimitri's dismay, as such act will cause an all-out war between the two factions. Dimitri fails to stop Faustin while Niko successfully kills the boy, causing Petrovic to call death on Faustin. Meanwhile, Faustin ignores Petrovic's threats and sends Niko to do one final attack against the Russian kingpin; destroying one of Petrovic's fronts in Bohan. Seeing this as an opportunity to take over the organization, Dimitri makes a deal with Petrovic as a way to spare both him and Niko; Faustin has to be assassinated by Lenny's own murderer - Niko himself. Niko storms into Faustin's club, eliminating his guards and executing Faustin on the club's roof, not before Faustin warns Niko of Dimitri's eventual betrayal. Rise of Dimitri Rascalov True to Faustin's words, Dimitri betrays Niko during a meeting at the docks, selling him over to Niko's old boss Ray Bulgarin (who Dimitri made an alliance with). Their combined forces fail to kill Niko, but manage to force him and Roman out of Broker, leaving them in Bohan. Dimitri then re-creates Faustin's old gang in his own image - founding the Rascalov Bratva. Dimitri then begins to seek more power and money, as well as killing Niko once and for all. He orders one of his men to kidnap Roman as to lure Niko and kill him, but this attempt fails as Niko guns down every single member in the ambush. He also blackmails Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins for money, but Bryce's lover is discovered to be Bernie Crane - an old friend of Niko. Niko once again stops Dimitri's men from revealing Bryce's homosexuality. A Rascalov Bratva unit also attacks Niko and Bernie when they have a boat trip, but it is eliminated. A while later, when Niko works with the Pegorino crime family, Niko's associate Phil Bell decides to steal drugs from the Rascalov Bratva in the docks of Charge Island. Dimitri later sends his men to protect Ancelotti crime family's Underboss, Charles Matteo, from a Pegorino attack, but Niko manages to kill the Underboss. Jon Gravelli, dying Don of the Gambetti crime family, is not pleased with Dimitri's rise of power, and sends Niko to destroy cocaine-loaded vans owned by Rascalov. This is also the first notable act of a family associated with The Commission against Dimitri and his Bratva. Before this hit, the family blocked Bobby Jeffersons convoy, leading Niko to murder a lot of members of the family, in order to save Mr. Jefferson so he can talk at the Civic Citadel. Ending Jimmy Pegorino, the Don of the Pegorinos, desires in one desperate act, to join forces with the Rascalov Bratva and strikes a hearing with Dimitri. Despite knowing Niko's history with the man, Pegorino begs him to do it. Niko is then given the choice to either strike a deal with Rascalov, or execute him at the Platypus - where the heroin is located. Either choice, the Rascalov Bratva is finished. After GTA IV Rebuild the Gang In the fall of 2008, a member of Rascalov family named Danili Rascalov, a Cousin of Dmitri Rascalov trying to rebuild the Gang once again and trying to connect all the Members into one, in 2010 Wife of the Mikhail Faustin, Ilyena join Danili and the Rascalov and Faustin Divided into two, one part for Danili and the Rascalov Family and one for Ilyena for the Faustin Family, also the Leader fall to Ilyena Faustin. In 2011 before the GTA Tales of Liberty City taken Events, the gang has had Connection with another Family like another gang the Bell and Frentganson Mafia, also for another Russian Bratva like the Bulgarin or Petrovic Family, but sometime in 2012, the Petrovic is actually tricking them and alliance with The Lost MC, Sparking a gang war between them and the Faustin Family. Gang War The Faustin started to war against the Petrovic and Lost MC, but there have more alliance than the Faustin Think, the Uptown Riders, and Gunthug MC, The war is small and Sometimes stop in a bit Time, in the middle of 2012 the war ended during the Long Neutral (anti-war) time for a Month. Events in GTA: Tales of Liberty City In 2013, When Lyndon Sapheree and his Friend, Thomas Santos began to gain Allies to connect Liberty City and fight the Government, and they Negotiate With Ilyena with secretly, however, they both have successfully plan and Faustin Bratva joining the Warfare. In November 2013 One of Tomas Santos boss Juan Moller, Send Him to Kill Lyndon Sapheree That Known as Enemy that Has Been Associated with A Ton of Gangs Like The Lost MC, Petrovic Bratva and Bulgarin Bratva who's known as Enemies of Santos Allies Especially for Angels of Death. After Killing Lyndon, His Best Friends Phil Bell and Ilyena Faustin Protest for The Death of Sapheree and Revenge it by Provokaped a War, After it the Members Prepare for The War, by establishing the Liberty City Mafia Association, as the War going by time, They have quite a victory Until several high-rank Leader get killed, this is finally ended by Death of Ilyena Faustin and Head of Bulgarin Family in the Hand of Thomas Santos. Stucture Pakhan Pakhan '''is the Boss or Krestnii Otets "Godfather" and controls everything. The Pakhan controls four criminal cells in the working unit through an intermediary called a "Brigadier." For Total there 6 known Centre Leader, listed below, the 2013-? years is have Unnamed Leader, not showed cause their leadership time is unknown and there is no information About how the future leadership begins and ends, and what happens during both its leadership and small events or Events that influence the Faustin Bratva face like in Liberty City Mafia Era. *Mikhail Faustin - founder † (1991-2008) *Dimitri Rascalov - 2nd-in-command/Sovietnik (advisor), later becomes Pakhan † (2008) *Danili Rascalov - (2008-2010), later become Sovietnik † (2010-2013) *Ilyena Faustin -† (2010-2013) Sovietnik Sovietnik ("Councilor"), is the advisor and most close trusted individuals to the Pakhan, similar to the Consigliere in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans.The Only known sovientik is from Rascalov Family, Dimitri Rascalov and Danili Rascalov. Brigadier '''Brigadier or Avtorityet ("Authority"), is like a captain in charge of a small group of men, similar to Caporegime in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans. He gives out jobs to Boyeviks ("warriors") and pays tribute to Pakhan. He runs a crew which is called a Brigade (Bratva). A Brigade is made up of 5-6 Boyeviks and Shestyorkas. There are four Brigadiers running criminal activity in the Russian Bratva.Here is list of Brigadier in Faustin Bratva: *Vladimir Glebov - 1980s - 2008 (Deceased) *Unnamed Faustin Brigadier - 2008-2010 *Sergei Zangief -2010-2013 (Deceased) *Yuri -Aftermath 2013 Members The Faustin have more (or less) than 3,000 members, even at Formation there 260 members, the members grow fast in 1997 for 1,200 members, check the list of member from below site to see the List of members known in The Faustin Bratva. There two type of Members, Soldier '''(Boyevik) and '''Enforcer, they is literally "warrior" works for a Brigadier having a special criminal activity to run, similar to soldiers in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans. A Boyevik is in charge of finding new guys and paying tribute up to his Brigadier. Boyevik is also the main strike force of a brigade (bratva). *Faustin Bratva members in GTA IV *Faustin Bratva members in GTA TOLC *Faustin Bratva members in GTA 6 *Russian Mafia members in LCM Era Shestyorka Shestyorka is an "associate" to the organization also called the "sixth", similar to associates in Italian-American Mafia crime families and Sicilian Mafia clans. Is an errand boy for the organization and is the lowest rank in the Russian Mafia. The sixties are assigned to some Avtorityets for support. They also provide an intelligence for the upcoming "dielo" or on a certain target. They usually stay out of the main actions, although there might be exceptions, depending on circumstances. During a "dielo" Shestyorkas perform security functions standing on the look out (Shookher - literally: danger). Shestyorkas are usually young males up to 24 years of age (approximately) and are Vory in training, so to speak. It is a temporary position and an individual either making it into the Vor-world or being cast aside. As they are earning their respect and trust in Bratva they may be performing roles of the regular Boyeviks or Byki depending on the necessities and patronage of their Brigadier or Avtorityet. The etymology of 'shestyorka' word comes from the lowest rank of 36 playing card deck - sixes. *Associates of Faustin Bratva in GTA IV *Associates of Faustin Bratva in GTA TOLC *Associates of Faustin Bratva in GTA 6 Weapons Weapons that Faustin Bratva members uses usually quite diverse, The members commonly uses Carbine Rifle and Pistol, In Grand Theft Auto IV Finale mission, they using Rocket Launcher. In Tales of Liberty City big changes happen at the Equipment, the Faustin Bratva using M60 (heavy weapon) and Advanced Rifle during the war around Liberty City. Vehicles Members of the Faustin Bratva commonly drive around in a Schafter, They also used Rebla as pickup car for more Members. On the other hand, High-Rank members drive a Super GT. Fronts Faustin Bratva have 6 main Fronts over Liberty City, the showed is appeared in all games they appeared, in Tales of Liberty City, The White Manor in Richmond island is becoming the Major Front (resident of Ilyena and Danili) *Perestroika *Comrades Bar *The Peep Hole *East Hook *Charge Island docks (no longer in 2013) *Alderney Casino Affiliations *Organizations in bold are high-profile allies or rivals. Allies *'Liberty City Mafia Association' (2013) *'Pegorino crime family' (2008-2013) *The Lost Brotherhood (1999-2008/2013) *Bell crime Family (2013) *Bulgarin Bratva (2008) *Ancelotti crime family (2000-2008) Rivals *'Petrovic Bratva '(1998-2008) *'Abarca crime Family' (1999) *Liberty City Triads (2013) *McReary Crime Family (1999) Appearences See Faustin Bratva/Appearance Category:Gangs